Hefty vs. Hero (Hero Stories)/Part 5
Late that evening, all the Smurfs were gathering at the Olympic arena, excited at what they were about to witness. Hefty meanwhile was busy finishing his exercises when he looked outside and seen the Sun was setting. "Time to smurf over to the arena where I'll prove to every Smurf that I am the strongest," he said, as he grabbed his quarterstaff and left his house. Meanwhile, Hero as well was busy exercising with his quarterstaff when he too looked outside and seen the Sun was setting. "It is time!" he said, as he put on the jacket Tailor made and left his home, quarterstaff in hand. As he was making his way to the arena Papa Smurf emerged from his home looking like a normal Smurf. "Time to smurf undercover!" he said, as he followed Hero to the arena. When Hefty arrived at the arena, he seen Handy was in the ring. "Why are you in the ring?" he asked. "I'm the referee" Handy answered. "Who made you referee?" Hefty asked again. "Hero did!" Handy said. "Hmm... I see!" Hefty said, but in his mind he thought that this made it easier for him to win, since Handy was his best friend. Just then as Hero appeared at the entrance to the arena, they both stared at each other with hawk-like stares. Hero slowly began making his way to the ring; he stopped a few feet away, took off his jacket and then entered the ring. "Let's get this started!" Hefty said. "Indeed!" Hero answered. "WAIT!" Brainy butted in. "Let me just smurf you the rules...," he said before Hero stopped him. "There is only one rule... We smurf until one of us can't smurf back to his feet... in ten seconds!" Hero said. "Hmpf, of all the smurf!" Brainy said angrily as he sat down. "Okay, let's smurf this! Begin!" Handy said, and the fight was underway. Both Hero and Hefty ran to each other, striking their quaterstaffs together and testing each other's physical strength. "You're strong, Hero!" Hefty said. "So are you, Hefty!" Hero responded, before he managed to overpower him, pushing Hefty to the other side of the ring. This left Hefty shocked, most of the Smurfs in the crowd cheered. "I can't believe this! They're acting like human beings!" Papa Smurf thought to himself as he watched. Hefty meanwhile quickly ran back and got into another test of strength, only this time he overpowered Hero, pushing him to the other side of the ring. This left Hero surprised. "This will be harder than this smurf thought," he thought to himself. "Come on, Hero! You can smurf better than that!" Hefty mocked. Hero felt his anger build, so he charged at Hefty ready to strike him with the quarterstaff, and as soon as he swung, Hefty swung his quarterstaff and the force of the contact between them caused them to snap in half. All the Smurfs gasped, except for Papa Smurf, who thought that they would not fight after all. "How smurfy! Now they can't smurf this unsmurfy fight" he thought to himself. "Now what will we smurf?" Hefty said. "We continue!" Hero answered. "How do we continue?" Hefty asked. Hero then threw his broken quarterstaff out the ring, "We smurf using our own strength!" "I like it! Let's smurf!" Hefty said, as he threw his broken quarterstaff out the ring. All the Smurfs in the crowd cheered, except for Papa Smurf. "Remember, Handy, same rule smurfs here!" Hero said. "Okay, Ready? Let's smurf!" Handy said. As soon as Handy moved out of the way, both Hero and Hefty ran at each other, exchanging blows, but Hero got the upper hand and knocked Hefty down to the canvas after a hard blow to the head. Hefty quickly used the ring ropes to regain his balance, but soon found himself in the corner as Hero continued to land heavy strikes to both his body and head, before landing one heavy strike sending him back down to the canvas. Hero quickly stared at Handy, as Hefty again used the ropes to regain his balance. Hero soon whipped Hefty to the opposite side of the ring. As he ran towards him, Hefty raised his legs, kicking him in the face, thus dazing him. Hefty soon went on the offensive, landing heavy punches to the side of Hero's head, pushing him into the corner and soon started to land heavy strikes on both his head and body, before backing off for just a few seconds. When he turned round, Hero grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the corner and started landing heavy strikes of his own, to his body, before he again landed a heavy strike, sending Hefty down to the canvas. Handy started to count. As he counted down, Hero was standing in the middle of the ring watching Hefty struggle to get to his feet. "STAY DOWN, HEFTY!" he shouted, but Hefty managed to get to his feet. "NO WAY!" Hefty shouted back, and they again went back to exchanging blows, only for Hefty to get the upper hand, backing Hero into a corner, before landing a heavy strike of his own, sending Hero down to the canvas. "Count him!" Hefty demanded. "Okay, okay!" Handy answered with a hint of uneasiness in his voice. As Handy started counting Hefty didn't like the pace he was counting in. "FASTER!" Hefty shouted. "No!" Handy said. "You end it or I will!" Hefty said, right up in Handy's face. As Hero was struggling to get to his feet, Hefty was starting to feel aggravated. "STAY DOWN!" he shouted, but Hero's willpower helped him get to his feet, but he still felt dazed. Hefty soon kicked Hero is the midsection before he grabbed his neck and planted his head into the canvas. Hefty stared at Handy, who had his hands over his mouth. "COUNT HIM!" Hefty shouted, so Handy started counting. Again Hefty didn't like the pace he was doing it in. "Handy! Either you end this or I will!" he said. As the fight was occurring, Papa Smurf was in so much shock, he couldn't speak. Most of the other Smurfs in the crowd were enjoying the fight, while others didn't like what they were seeing. Hero slowly made it to his feet, still dazed from Hefty's maneuver; his vision was slightly blurred he thought Handy was Hefty so he landed a punch on Handy's face, sending him to the canvas. Hefty took advantage and landed the same move again and helped Handy to his feet. "HURRY! COUNT HIM!" Hefty said. Handy, still feeling the effects of the punch, started counting, as Handy got the count of 7, Hero managed to get to his feet, using the ropes to help him. He then staggered towards Hefty, who tried to throw a punch, but Hero ducked underneath and managed to lift Hefty onto his shoulders. Hefty then managed to use his strength to get off and push Hero into Handy, who landed a punch into Hero's face, before Hefty again landed the same move he used before. "THIS TIME!" Hefty said, as Handy again started counting. As he got to the count of 9, Hero somehow managed to get to his feet. Most of the Smurfs in the crowd started to cheer wildly at the close count. Hefty tried to throw another punch, but Hero ducked under the arm, ran towards the ropes, bounced off them and ran towards Hefty, and then they both clotheslined each other with such force that they both fell to the canvas and landed really hard. "THIS IS SMURFY!" most of the Smurfs in the crowd chanted, as Handy began the count. As he got to the count of 5 both Hero and Hefty had not moved from the moment they clotheslined each other, and soon Handy got to the count of 10 and it was over. Handy soon inspected both Hero and Hefty and found they were both badly bruised and beaten up, so he called for a few Smurfs to help him. Dempsey, Nikolai, and Hawkeye came to his aid. "Help me smurf them to the hospital!" Handy said. "Alright!" they said together. So Hawkeye and Nikolai helped Hero to his feet as Dempsey and Handy helped Hefty to his feet and they started making their way towards the hospital. Papa Smurf was furious at what just happened before his very eyes. "I'll smurf a talk with them tomorrow!" he said furiously, as he left the arena with the rest of the Smurfs. ... The next morning, Hero and Hefty woke up to find themselves in the hospital. "Where the smurf are we?" Hero asked. "You two are in the hospital!" a voice said. They both turned round to see Papa Smurf, who was just starting to grow his beard back, standing at the door of the hospital. "I would just like to say that I am absolutely disgusted at what you two smurfed last night!" he said furiously. "You two acted like human beings!" "Sorry, Papa Smurf!" Hefty said sadly. "Sorry is not enough!" Papa Smurf said. "I want you two to promise me that you'll NEVER smurf into anything like that ever again!" Hero and Hefty stared at each other. "Hefty, can we just be brothers and make peace with each other?" Hero asked. "I guess so... I'm sorry about the way I mocked you," Hefty said. "Apology accepted, as long as we can be friends and not let our pride smurf in the way of our friendship," Hero said. "Of course!" Hefty said. "Papa Smurf, we promise to not smurf into another fight again!" they both said together. "Good," Papa Smurf said happily, before leaving the hospital with a big smile on his face. Smurf to Epilogue Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Hefty vs. Hero chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles